


Lips of An Angel

by momijigyuu



Series: Guilty Pleasures [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sauna, mentions of other seventeen members - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 03:09:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12572412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momijigyuu/pseuds/momijigyuu
Summary: Seungcheol breathes out heavily. He thinks of running back to the entrance and never look back because this was way freaking awkward. Going in this place was never his idea. Ever since he told Jun and Soonyoung, his bestfriends-slash-bisexual friends, that he thinks he also likes men, they didn't stop the incessant nagging, telling him to check this Pledis sauna house out just so he can see how many fishes there are in the sea- which more likely translates to how many hot guys he can choose from without being really awkward at first since they also want the same thing, getting the D.





	Lips of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is basically based from this Koreaboo [article](http://www.koreaboo.com/buzz/secret-world-koreas-gay-saunas-never-knew-existed) we read lmao.

“Annyeonghasaeyo.” the receptionist greets him at the counter as he opens the door of the establishment not known to many people in Korea.

He’s now looking at a beautiful young man sporting a shoulder-length black hair. A trap. He thinks to himself. Watching too much anime doesn’t really help, and bowed towards him.

He looks around trying to figure out what makes this certain sauna differ from other public saunas in his neighbourhood, aside from what he heard from his best friends. 

Dim lights, normal reception halls, a few people entering rooms, almost everything looks like a common sauna house. Maybe expect for the fact that all its clients are male, well biologically.

He walks to the reception counter and the pretty male, with Ren written on his name card, smiles. “Your name please?” he asks while typing something on his computer.

He blinks, not so sure if he’s going to say his real name or what. “Ah… S.coups?”

Upon hearing the name, Ren looks up to him a bit baffled. “First time huh?”

Seungcheol smiles awkwardly and nods handling his friend’s, Jun, membership card to validate his invitation, “Do I-Do I need to sign anything or what?” he answers quite unsure what to do.

Ren softly smiles at him and took out a small paper and a pen. “Yes, this membership form.” handing the paper and pen to Seungcheol. “This also serves as a Non-Disclosure Agreement and a contract between you and our management. This is a VERY private place if you wish to ask why.”

Seungcheol nods knowing what he is getting in to. “Yes, I know that. Thank You.” He grabs the paper and pen to fill out the form.

[](https://imgur.com/U8tosZm)

He’s almost done filling up the form when he became confused about something.  
Ren, sensing his uneasiness, looks at him and then to the paper “You need help?” he asks.

Blood rushed through Seungcheol’s cheeks when Ren figured out that he was struggling. “Ah, y-yes, I-I’m quite not sure what to check on this part.” pointing to the part where he was asked for his preference.

The receptionist chuckles at the sight of nervous Seungcheol and gestures him to come closer. The action made Seungcheol raise an eyebrow at the guy but he did come close to him. Ren leans closer to Seungcheol’s ear and whispers. “Do you usually fuck or you wanted to be fucked?” Seungcheol suddenly backs away, face flushed from the sudden question.

Ren tried not to laugh at his reaction and pats him on his shoulders. He leans back again away from the counter, leaving Seungcheol still flustered. “You just came out of your own closet I see. Maybe you’ll figure it out later inside.” Ren says pointing to the paper. “Check switch to avoid confusion when you already figured out what you really want, makes everyone wonder what mood you are in today.”

Seungcheol nods sheepishly and checks switch anyways. Maybe he’ll just take Ren’s suggestion and just see what he wants to do later on. He sighs as he signs the agreement.

Ren, with a small smile on his face, retrieves the paper and hands him a key. “Locker no. 69, Yellow locker inside that black door to the left, hope you enjoy your first visit.” 

The moment Ren went back to his computer, Seungcheol breathes out heavily. He thinks of running back to the entrance and never look back because that was way freaking awkward. Going in this place was never his idea. Ever since he told Jun and Soonyoung, his bestfriends-slash-bisexual friends, that he thinks he also likes men, they didn't stop the incessant nagging, telling him to check this sauna house out just so he can see how many fishes there are in the sea- which more likely translates to how many hot guys he can choose from without being really awkward at first since they also want the same thing, getting the D.

He sighs and quickly dismisses the thought of running away. He's already here so might as well go in and not waste Jun's invitation.

Seungcheol went to the direction of the black door that says Changing Room. As he opens the door, he sees a few people changing to sauna clothes and stuffing their own lockers with things.  
He bows to some and walks towards the yellow column and found his locker.

“I’m wondering what mood you are in today." Surprised by the suddenness, Seungcheol looks towards the voice and blinks real fast. And damn, in front of him was a young pretty man with short brown hair. He's wearing a pink shirt with a towel tightly knotted on the left side of his hips, arms crossed on his chest smiling like an angel. But what angel goes in a place like this. He thinks to himself.  
He huffs and shakes his head lightly while opening his locker.

“Not going to say anything?” the pretty male asks while keeping his eyes on Seungcheol's face.

“What do you want?” Seungcheol asks and stares hotly at the other guy beside his locker.

The unnamed male's gaze falters as he feels his cheeks getting hotter. Damn. He's so hot. The male thinks to himself.  
He tries to take back his composure and gulps. “You’re on the yellow locker too," showing his key to Seungcheol with a yellow tag on it “Might as well take a look at what am I choosing from if your mood agrees with mine.” The pretty male smirks and bites his lip. Scanning Seungcheol’s well-built body as he removes his outdoor shirt and pants.

Seungcheol decides to move his gaze from the pretty male and focus on the matter at hand. Inside the locker are two sets of different colored shirt, one pink and one blue and a set of towels, one big and one small. He looks at the back of the locker door and reads the small colored paper on it.

[](https://imgur.com/g1m8Tkp)

He pauses for a while to think about his choices. I think I’m not ready to be fucked yet, maybe some other time. He grabs the blue shirt, puts the towel on his hips and removes his underwear.

 

“Nice.” The pretty male, who was still observing him, says. Satisfied, he then proceeds to walk out of the locker room.

\--

Seungcheol goes to the hot spring area after washing, he removes his shirt and places it above an empty bench followed by the towel that was on his hips. He's now in his naked glory exposed to everyone inside. Usually, common saunas have different baths for male and female guests, but since this is exclusive, all of them are guys so there’s no big deal.

He walks towards the bath checking for people but only few are there. Most of the guys at the bath were young looking males. Although he really cant say much since the heat coming from the bath is blurring his vision a bit. He then sits on the farthest corner, resting his back at the stone wall and closes his eyes, feeling the warmth envelope his body.

He sinks his head slowly in the hot water and got up in a few seconds brushing his hair upwards earning a hum from a person near him. He’s now looking at the same guy he met at the locker room.

“Same routine we have here.” the brown haired male was now sitting near him at the bath. Seungcheol tilts his head, wondering when the hell did this beautiful male approach him. “Are you following me?”

The other male scoffs “Why would I do that?” resting his arms at the side of the bath. 

“I don’t know, maybe you want me to do you?” Seungcheol blurts out, staring at the pretty male biting his lip. He was also surprised with the surge of confidence rushing into him.

The pretty male laughs silently “You’re so full of yourself Mr. and you don’t know me, I bet you’re new here." stepping out of the water.

Seungcheol scowls a bit at what he said and rubbed his own forehead, flicking away some water.

“By the way," the pretty male turns to face Seungcheol, “you’re quite gifted down there.” head gesturing towards Seungcheol’s lower body and continue walking out the bath.

Seungcheol raises his eyebrows and feels his face getting hotter. What the fuck is wrong with me. He thinks, and goes for another dip under the water.

After a few minutes in the bath, he puts on his shirt and his towel in his hips again heading towards the common heated room. This is where it begins. He thinks to himself as he enters the common room.

He looks around trying to figure out where to sit that can make him see all male wearing a pink. He walked towards a bench near one private room and sat there.

After he sat, he hears a muffled groan inside the room making him sigh. He’s now contemplating on his decisions. Can he do this? He asks himself, it’s not too long ago when he finally realized that he’s a bi-sexual and he hadn’t done it with a guy before. Sure he has some fantasies but he hasn’t done it physically.

He squints his eyes trying to figure out the faces inside this dim lighted common room. Fuck this dim lights, this is a common “hunting” place, why does it have to be dimmed.

Suddenly, the door next to where he’s sitting opens and a lean looking boy wearing blue with brunette clean cut hair comes out. He scans his features, very soft, maybe softer than the pretty guy he met earlier.

“Hey Jisoo.” he hears the guy inside shouted.  
“Wae Seokmin shii?” the brunette softly spoke as he looks back inside the room.

Seungcheol is confused at how the brunette male sounded like. He’s more like an innocent virgin guy rather than going to gay saunas fucking other people.

“Friday next week? Same time?” the male, whom he supposes named Seokmin, says brightly. 

On the other side, the guy named Jisoo smirks. Heading back inside the room. “Can’t get enough of oppa now can you?” Seungcheol hears the brunette replied before closing the door and a loud moan coming from the other guy was heard.

Yep. This is what you got into Seungcheol. He sighs and places a palm in his face as he thinks of the whole scenario that unfolded in front of him. 

“Hey baby, are you available?” he faintly hears as looks up and sees the guy in blue, who's too buff for his liking, approach a man from across him and then started groping the other.

The other man takes the guy’s hand and removes it from his crotch. “Sorry I’m waiting for someone.” the guy says with an unamused face. He snorts and stands up from where he was seated.

As what he have heard from his oh-so-close-friends, it is already a custom here that approaching a bottom entails too much touching, groping and dirty talk. It serves as a sign of dominance and intimidating presence for the bottom to submit.

He looks at the man who tried to shut down the buffy guy's adavances. Trying to see his face over the dimness of the light and he smirks when he realized that it was the same brown haired boy he met earlier at the locker room.

Watching from his sit, another guy approaches the pretty boy from behind, groping him, and again he turned him down.

Seungcheol realizes that he was pretty popular here being the prettiest and more feminine than anyone. He is now confused as to why the pretty boy won’t accept any advances. Why is he here if he’s going to turn down everyone’s offer. he's a bit lost in his thoughts when he finds the other guy staring at him. 

He blinks once, twice and another guy approaches his angel, yes he’s starting to claim him in his mind.

The pretty boy stares intensely at him while removing the guy’s hands on his crotch. And that makes Seungcheol rise from where he was seated and went behind the pretty boy.

He kneels behind him and placed a hand on his shoulders. “Hey angel.” whispering to his ears. He slowly slid both of his hands to the pretty boy’s hips and planted a soft kiss on the side of his neck.

The pretty boy shudders lightly from the touch. He tilts his neck to the other side giving more space for Seungcheol.

Not thinking of what he's gonna do next, Seungcheol smirks above the male's skin and slowly licks a line on his neck “My name is Seungcheol." This made the pretty boy stifle a moan and hold Seungcheol’s right hand on his hips.

“Jeonghan” he whispers, head tilting on the side to look at Seungcheol in the eye when Seungcheol slowly move his face closer to him “That's not how you approach a bottom, daddy.” He then slowly slides Seungcheol’s hand on his crotch, excitement starting to fill him in.

Seungcheol couldn’t imagine how beautiful his voice is, he slowly palms Jeonghan’s crotch which is already half hard due to constant groping from the other guys. And he can’t hide the fact that he’s slowly getting hard by the sight of his angel moaning from his touches.

He nibbles Jeonghan’s ear while groping him. “What do you want from daddy?" licking the juncture under his ear that makes Jeonghan moan sinfully against him.

Seungcheol smirks, pleased with what he has done to the pretty boy. “You’re quite sensitive now aren’t you angel? Tell me what you want."

“Room.” Jeonghan feels his his blood rush downwards. Getting up from his seat, he grabs Seungcheol’s hand and heads towards the farthest private room from the common room.

As soon as Jeonghan opened the door, he quickly pulls Seungcheol inside it, skillfully locking the door at the same time using one hand. Placing the other hand in the elder's face and pulls him in a hot searing kiss, hard and deep as he feels their teeth clash inside.

Seungcheol, even in the midst of the kiss, side eyes the room. The room was small and dim-lighted, and in the middle was a bed which is good enough for two people to fit in. The room would have passed as a common massage room. But not until he eyes a small table beside the headboard, some essentials placed on top of it. Definitely not the ones you usually see in a massage room normally. 

After his quick observation, Seungcheol pulls Jeonghan's body closer and gropes his ass, grinding their towel-covered cocks together. He hears the other moan against his mouth, putting his arms around the elder’s neck. This made him push the younger against the wall and grind his hips harder on him.

Jeonghan gasps and claws against other’s muscled shoulders as he feels Seungcheol push his tongue inside his mouth. Eventually giving up in their battle of tongues, he let the other man dominate the kiss, moaning as he feels Seungcheol take over his entire being.

Shirts were quickly discarded on the floor in between their kisses, not wanting to miss each other’s lips. Jeonghan’s towel slowly slid down from his hips making him completely naked. A little whine escapes from his throat as the cold air hits his hard cock.

Seungcheol breaks the kiss to look Jeonghan’s in his whole glory, and damn. In front of him, was a godly piece of art he can ever imagine. Ivory white skin, pert pink nubs and a thick cock that is definitely mouth-watering.

He starts to nibble against Jeonghan’s jawline down to his neck, making his way to the other's collar bone, marking every bit of skin his lips touches.

“Daddy.” He hears the other whisper and he looks up seeing Jeonghan heaving in anticipation. He's a bit surprised by the sudden switch in the younger's attitude, but nevertheless it made Seungcheol's cock twitch in excitement, wanting to dominate the other and see him beg for more.

Seungcheol then plants a soft kiss to his swollen lips, “Bend down." he instructs him and Jeonghan follows, exposing his perky ass right in front of the elder.

“Look at you, so dirty and sexy.” Seungcheol bends down on him kissing his ears, and trails kisses from his nape down to his hip “I can imagine your mouth around my cock and it's gonna be beautiful” he slowly licks the space between Jeonghan’s hip and his ass.

“Daddy please...” Jeonghan whimpers burying his face on the mattress of the bed, all he wants right now is for something to fill him up fully.

“But before that,” Seungcheol suddenly slips a finger inside Jeonghan’s ass, playing at his entrance. The younger moans loudly at the sudden sensation as Seungcheol circled his rim slowly. “Let me have a taste of this beautiful ass, baby.” He parts Jeonghan's cheeks with both of his hands revealing the red glistening rim waiting for him to devour. 

He squeezed the younger’s ass and slowly kisses his way down to his rim. “Ah, Seungcheol please..” Jeonghan pleads, neck straining to see his daddy between his ass.

Seungcheol smirks. He can feel his cock twitching below but he can't help but tease the younger. “Beg for it.” He blows on his rim and slap his butt.

Jeonghan gasps, sweat forming on his forehead. He clenches the comforter under him and closes his eyes. “Cheol, please... I need you.”

Seungcheol was slowly leaning closer to his rim when he momentarily stops. “What did you call me?” A hint of dominance in his tone.

Jeonghan groans in frustration and shouts “Daddy please, I need your tongue in me! I- I” a loud moan escapes from his lips as Seungcheol licked his rim.

“Spread yourself.” Seungcheol says and the younger quickly spread his legs with both hands, leaving just his body pressed on the bed.

Seungcheol hums, pleased at the pretty boy, finally inserting his tongue in Jeonghan's rim. The younger groans at the new sensation and buries his face on the mattress. 

Seungcheol groans, pushing his tongue deeper while one of his hands rubs against Jeonghan’s thighs. Repeatedly pushing his tongue in and out of the abused rim that made the Jeonghan shudder and whimper continuously. 

Deciding to give his angel more, the elder starts to suck and lick him repeatedly, making Jeonghan tense more. Seungcheol smirks and lowers his face, sucking on the underside of Jeonghan’s balls that made Jeonghan clench the hand holding his ass giving Seungcheol more space to motorboat his ass.

“D-d-daddy, I-I’m, I’m” Seungcheol pushes a finger on his rim while licking the underside of his cock. The pleasure was too much for Jeonghan, his body already sensitive from the continuous assault from Seungcheol's tongue. He moans into the bed and hit his head twice unto the pillow.

Seungcheol pulls his face away from the other’s ass and stares at the writhing mess beneath him.  
He then inserts the second finger, Jeonghan bit his lip harder making it bleed slightly. Seungcheol bends against him and licks the blood on his lips. Jeonghan opened his eyes, looking at Seungcheol who’s now smirking.

“Daddy! Gonna cum-” A tear escapes Jeonghan’s eyes as he closed it tight, mouth gaping and panting hard, blood slowly seeping through the wound he bit on his lips as he cummed hard, white streaks painting the floor.

“Fuck, you look so gorgeous.” Seungcheol says as he pulls his fingers out and sat on the bed beside wrecked Jeonghan. Removing the towel around in hips, Seungcheol is now completely naked. He takes his own cock with the wet hand he used to fuck Jeonghan and sighs.

“Are you okay?” Jeonghan is now panting, splayed on the bed, nodding enthusiastically. Seungcheol chuckles, and caresses Jeonghan’s head with his other hand.

“Can you move?” He asks Jeonghan while moving towards the headboard sitting there “Come here.” patting his lap. Jeonghan mewls and carefully crawls towards Seungcheol. He leans closer to the elder’s face.

“Daddy I want your cock.” he whispers. Seungcheol grips Jeonghan’s hair and kisses him hard making the latter whimper by the pain on his fresh wounded lips.  
He breaks the kiss and pushes Jeonghan towards his crotch “Go on angel,” he holds his face gently “You want it right?”

Jeonghan nods and started kissing his abs down to his hips. He stares at Seungcheol and licks a stripe from the underside of his cock until its head. Seungcheol hums as they both stare at each other’s eyes encouraging the younger to give him what he wants.

Eyes clouded with desire, Jeonghan grabs Seungcheol’s cock with his hand, putting just the tip inside his mouth sucking it hard. “Fuck Jeonghan, easy.” The elder grunts, one hand gripping the bed sheet under him.

The bottom moans and moves his hands to pump Seungcheol’s cock while sucking its tip, dipping his tongue over the slit repeatedly. Seungcheol hisses while trying to stifle a moan when suddenly Jeonghan deep throats him, tip bumping at the back of the bottom’s throat. “Shit!” Seungcheol exclaims and grips the bottom’s hair tightly. Jeonghan’s moans sending vibrations to his dick earning a low of moan from him.

He liked Seungcheol’s moan, he likes it when he grunts and become rough. He swallows the beads of pre-cum around Seungcheol’s cock earning a much loader groan from the dom. Jeonghan starts to bob his head up and down while looking at a now semi wrecked Seungcheol, he’s quite impressed at himself that he’s not the only one affected by this rendezvous and intentionally used his teeth to gently scrape Seungcheol’s dick.

“What the fuck?!” Seungcheol groans and pulls the bottom up facing him. “What a naughty slut you are Angel?” he held Jeonghan’s face and runs a thumb on his parted lips when the bottom suddenly sucked his finger while positioning himself to straddle Seungcheol’s hips.

He holds down Jeonghan’s hips as he grinds his hard cock to his ass and the other suddenly releases the finger he’s sucking panting and moaning at the new sensation in his lower region. Seungcheol, with his free hand, reaches out to the side table grabbing a condom and a bottle of lube. Even in the middle of his haze, Jeonghan sees Seungcheol trying to rip open the condom, “No, Please daddy fuck me raw.” small sobs escaping from his lips, grinding harder on Seungcheol’s cock.

The way Jeonghan said those words was enough to send Seungcheol on frenzy. He throws the condom away from the bed and leans close to Jeonghan’s ear to lick his earlobe “I hope your beautiful thighs can do more than just carrying your tasty ass.” The elder proceeds to grope the other’s ass and guides his cock to his entrance “Come on baby, ride daddy’s cock.” Jeonghan loudly gasps, eyes closed biting his lips as he sank down the other’s cock “Fuck.” he said breathily sliding his arms around Seungcheol for support.

“Fuck Jeonghan, You’re so tight.” He grunts at the pretty boy’s ear as he slid slowly inside him. Jeonghan mewls, too impatient as his daddy’s cock takes so much time to sink completely into him. He suddenly drops his weight down, sticking in Seungcheol’s cock all the way inside him, both of them moaning deeply as Seungcheol’s tip bumps the sensitive spot deep inside Jeonghan.

“Daddy it feels so good!” He pants against Seungcheol’s neck as he waited himself to adjust to his thickness.

Seungcheol nibbles and sucks Jeonghan’s neck, rubbing his back a bit at the same time. He slides his dominant hand between their bodies and grabs Jeonghan’s cock to caress the leaking tip. He feels the other jerk at the sensation, biting his neck and moans, hands leaving nail marks on his back.

Seungcheol pulls away from Jeonghan to see his pleasured face, seeing those eyes watery looking at him, mouth agape gasping as continue to assault the younger’s ass.

The younger grips harder at Seungcheol’s arms, feeling the muscles ripple as the other continuously pumps his dick. Now fully adjusted at the length inside him, he slowly starts to ride the other, panting as he moves up and down onto Seungcheol’s cock.

“Hmm, yes, that’s more like it.” Seungcheol says as he stares at the pretty boy, taking a mental picture of the lewd mess in front of him.

Jeonghan in his haze puts his arms on Seungcheol’s neck supporting himself as he bounce faster, the elder’s dick continuously hitting his prostate, making him extend his neck backwards moaning and cursing. He feels Seungcheol gripping the tip of his dick, his movement becoming erratic as he’s nearing his climax. “Daddy...Fuck, daddy please, I wanna cum!” he pleads, all his senses going on an overdrive.

Seungcheol smirks and swipes his thumb on Jeonghan’s dick. “My pleasure.” Jeonghan hugs him tight as he cums hard on his hand and their stomach, ropes of thick white cum spurting out as he milks him to completion.

Jeonghan’s movement gradually slowed down, only to be surprised by Seungcheol griping his dick hard. “Not yet baby, you still have to make daddy cum.” He growls against Jeonghan’s ear and the younger moans “Yes, yes, daddy” and he starts to build up his pace again moaning and shaking from over stimulation.

A few more minutes of fucking Jeonghan in his lap, Seungcheol feels himself getting close, he bit the younger's ear and moans, “Baby I’m so close.”

“Yes Daddy, come inside me please.” He hears Jeonghan moans in his ear, drool falling off from the younger's mouth. As Jeonghan sinks down, he feels him clench tightly around his own dick, sending him to Cloud nine. “Fuck!” Seungcheol growls cumming inside the younger who’s now slowly riding his orgasm, fully milking him until the last drop.

Seungcheol hugs Jeonghan tightly stopping him from moving, flaccid member still buried deep inside him, both of them panting hard catching their breaths.

The older caresses his back, face rubbing at the younger’s neck and shoulder, too much after sex cuddling for people who just knew each other hours ago, Jeonghan thought but it makes his heart swell.

He then rub the others back sighing against his neck “Are you really new here?” he asks the older. Seungcheol hums in response, refusing to move away from the pretty male.

“I’m surprised you’re good at this, well not just good, but God you’re perfect.” Jeonghan blurts out and buries his face in Seungcheol’s neck when he realizes what he had just said.

Seungcheol chuckles and pulls away from Jeonghan to look at his face. He squinted his eye at him and smirks “I think you should realize that I was straight and I do this with girls all the time.”

Jeonghan snorts “You do this all the time and yet here you are looking for a guy to fuck or ride, how does that sound to you?” he says in a teasing tone.

Seungcheol smiles at him and pinches his nose “I got tired of girls begging for my cock and then dumping me when they find another cock to suck.” Seungcheol helps Jeonghan move off of him and hears him moan from the sudden movements.

Seungcheol chuckles “You’re a regular here, why is it like you’re aloof to some dom and so tight like a virgin?” blurting out the question that was in the back of his mind. He moves aside to give space for Jeonghan to position himself beside him.

Jeonghan’s cheeks turned red, scowling at him playfully. “I’m not actually here to be fucked, Most of the time I just go here to relax.” He rest his cheek on Seungcheol’s chest and drapes his arms over his stomach. “Sometimes I come here to fuck my stress out on someone, remember I’m in the yellow section too.” He huffs at the other.

Seungcheol kisses the top of the younger’s head and wraps his arms around him. “I don’t actually want to go here in the first place, I am just curious of what my other friends told me about it.” 

“And how was your first day so far?” Jeonghan asks while tracing patterns on his abs.

“I think I’ll be a regular.” smirking and staring at Jeonghan who suddenly looks at him, red blush spreading in the younger's face.

“Yah, I told you I didn’t come here to be fucked all the time.” He says hitting Seungcheol’s abs lightly.

Seungcheol adjusts himself to face him and touch his face. “Who said I’m going to fuck you all the time?”

Jeonghan blinks, he never felt so disappointed but fuck he is right now.

Seungcheol plants a kiss on his forehead “We can relax together” then another kiss to his nose, “or you can help me on my first time being a bottom.” smiling at the man beside him.

Jeonghan’s eyes glint in anticipation, a smirk visibly forming in his face. “I love that idea.” and he kisses Seungcheol fully on the lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Please look forward for the next part! :)


End file.
